When Our Paths Crossed
by Foxxxy the Stripper
Summary: Two kids. One boy, one girl. Complete opposites. One thing they have in common? They've hated each other since day one. Two rival gangs at war with one another. Who will come out on top? What will happen to the kids? What do they all have in common? But you know they say, you never expect the innocent ones.
1. Here We are

**Author's Note: Hahahahahah I'm here with another Fanfiction! Thought you'd have to wait longer? Whelp…you're wrong. Here it is my beautiful readers.**

Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel were the two most popular kids in Magnolia High. One was sweet, while the other one was rude. One was smart, while the other…well let's just say, didn't try hard enough. One kept their secrets under lock and keep, while the other let theirs be known without a care in the world. One thing they did have in common was that they hated each other. You see, the Heartfilia's and Dragneel's were both the richest people in Fiore. Jude and Igneel had a plan to marry their children to each other and merge together to become richer. But, when the two tiny tots got together, it was a competition for everything. They naturally opposed one another. But, lo and behold, the adults' plans didn't stop.

Now, many years later, Natsu and Lucy still fought. The kids were at school, grabbing her book out of her locker when a shoulder bumped into her, knocking her over. "Tch, watch where you're going Heartfilia." Said a voice, obviously mocking her. She looked up, and what do you know? The famous bad boy, Natsu Dragneel, was looking down at her, smirking with his posse right behind him. It was well known around school that this fucker was the famous gang leader to one of the most feared gangs in Fiore, Fairy Tail. How his dad didn't know is beyond me. Probably paid someone to keep this information form him…I don't even know. Many people were in his gang, but the most faithful was his posse behind. Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal, Cana, his little sister Wendy, and Lucy's boyfriend Loke. "Fuck you Dragneel." She spat back. When it came to Natsu, he lost her sweet aura. "Hey, watch it Heartfilia! Just because your boyfriend is in my gang doesn't mean I won't kick your ass Heartfilia." He snarled.

I know what you're think too. How is Loke her boyfriend if she's engaged to Natsu? It was a fuck you dad I do what I want moment. She kind of actually liked him too, when he wasn't being a total flirt with every girl and hot Milf that he saw. As for Loke being in Fairy Tail? Ha! As if! He's undercover for his true gang, Celestial Guard. His true leader wanted him to infiltrate and be an undercover spy for them. It made him proud to know that his boss trusted him enough to do so.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Her own posse came up behind her, to back her up if anything happened to her. Virginia (Virgo), Carl (Capricorn), Ana (Aquarius), Thomas (Taurus), Sammy (Scorpio), Georgina and Greg (Gemini), Arianna (Aries), Levy, Chris (Cancer) and Sebastian (Sagittarius). "Look here you cunt muffin, I need to go to my last class of the day. We can do this afterschool I don't care but I just want to get school done and over with. Now move it or lose it buster." Natsu's blood was boiling. He hated her with every fiber of his being…but she had a point. Normally if it was earlier he would have pulverized her or teased her more, but she was right. With much reluctance, he let her go past him. "Fucking bitch." He mumbled as he shuffled to class.

Once school was done and over with, Lucy and her crew stealthily got passed Natsu's posse, excluding Loke. At school and at home, Lucy was sweet and perfect. But outside of school, when she tells her dad she has thing to do and goes with her posse, she does a complete 180. When she and her posse arrived at their secrete hideout, honestly it was just a three story building that they did their "business" in, Lucy went up to her room to change. She changed into a black corset and black leather jeans. She put on a pair of 5 inch pumps and came down into the office room. Her room that other people had to ask for permission to enter.

You see Lucy wasn't just sweet innocent girl as everyone like to think she was. Oh no. She too, was a leader to a gang. Not just a small gang, hell no. She was the leader of Celestial Guard. That's right. The other most feared gang throughout Fiore. She loved her gang. Although it wasn't as big as Fairy Tail, she and her "family" got the jobs done. Aries and Virgo had just walked into Lucy's office as soon as she sat down. As for the different names, they all like to keep low profiles just in case anyone caught them. No one knew who Lucy was, and those who did were either in her gang or dead. "What's on the agenda today Virgo, Aries?" asked Lucy. "I'm sorry to say this but, we have to kill off a gang today." Said Aries. "We have had this planned for a year Hime-sama." Added Virgo. Ah yes destroying other gangs. It was her favorite part.

There was a way to know that Celestial Guard was coming for you. They left a card with a sign and color for you on your door. Silver meaning the grunts were coming. They were usually one man jobs to shut someone up. Then you had the zodiacs. They were gold and handled gang fights. They usually left which of the zodiacs were coming. And lastly you had the king. That's all the zodiac signs and the card was royal blue. That's right bitches, Lucy Heartfilia was the king. And when she went, she took all her zodiacs with her. "What time do we have to go at?" she asked. "6 this evening Hime-sama." Virgo answered. "Good plenty of time to do my homework and change." Even though Lucy owned a gang…she was an A+ student. And NOTHING would stop her from doing so.

Later that evening Lucy changed her outfit and got prepared with all her posse. They grabbed their cloaks and booked it Raven Tail. Yes this was going to be fun…because Raven Tail, Fairy Tail's closest ally/ cousin, had gotten a royal blue card. Fast forward from all the insane laughing and blood from all of Celestial Guard's member's…it was Lucy verses Ivan Dreyar. Oh yes she was having a grand ole time with Ivan. She had whipped the weapon out of hands and was currently straddling his hips, watching him squirm with fear. "*Teehee* Don't be so nervous Ivan." Lucy purred into his ear, "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now." This seemed to calm him down. "Really?" he asked. She just smiled. This gave him enough courage have his hands linger on her ass. She seductively whispered in his ear, while slowly pulling out a gun from the backside of her pants, "No~" And that was all it took. BAM. One gunshot to the head and her mission was done. One step closer to defeating Fairy Tail. She scattered stars across the bloodied floor, letting the police know it was her gang that made this beautiful masterpiece. And with that, they fled the building stealthily.

%

Back at the Fairy Tail hideout, Natsu was sorting through murder files of his dead members. Many of the pictures had stars scattered on the floor. That damn Celestial Guard. Always hitting them when they least expect it. There was a knock on the door and Loke walked in, suppressing a smile. "What is it Loke?" Grunted Natsu. "We just got word that our closest ally Raven Tail has just fallen boss." He answered back. Natsu was shocked. "Raven Tail's down?! Do you know who?" "There were stars scattered across Ivan's floor. There's only one gang who scatters stars across like that." "Celestial Guard…" Natsu growled to no one in particular.

The fact that Celestial Guard hadn't ever allied with Fairy Tail and attacked them instead irritated Natsu. But the other fact that no one knew who exactly who the "King" was pissed Natsu off even more. He liked to know everything in the city, in fact, he knew _everything_ in the city…except who the goddamn leader of Celestial Guard was! "Loke, dismiss everyone for the rest of the night. I'm going hunting tonight." And with that, Loke left the building, snickering and proud of his true gang.

Natsu ended up at the crime scene before the cops showed up. The smell of blood and fear still fresh in the air. He stalked his way upstairs, not caring for all the other deaths except the one all the way at the top. Once he got upstairs he checked out Ivan's body, noticing the bullet wound in his head. He pulled the bullet out to examine it. Natsu was an expert with weapons, and he could tell it was a 9 mm. cased with poison. 'So they went straight for the head instead of a slow death huh? Must have had something else to do tonight.' Thought Natsu. The bullet was any normal bullet, buy it at any weapons story. But the poison? Oh no…this was a special type. And Natsu knew the only place that they could get it from.

 **Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaand there it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not then I don't care and stop reading while you're ahead. Review and favorite…or not. :P**

 **-The Vampire Queen**


	2. Shit Will Hit the Fan

Cobra's Weaponry…yep this was the place alright. He and his own gang bought illegal weaponry from this place. Natsu stood outside the shop, wondering who the hell bought the poisoning. Deciding that he didn't want to keep wondering, he went inside. He walked up straight to the owner, Erik, and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. "I need something from you!" he snarled. Everybody knew, when Natsu wasn't happy…someone died. It was simple fact that even Erik knew. "Wha-what is it Natsu? If you need any special weapons ya know I got 'em." He nervously chuckled. "No that's not what I want. This bullet," he said while taking the bullet out and showing Erik. "Was cased with some sort of poison. Only your store sells poison, I want to know who the most recent one that bought some was."

Erik, obviously not wanting to die, complied easily. "Yeah, yeah. I know who the last person who bought a vile of that stuff was. It was blonde chick. Really hot too. Nice rack and everything. She had the major case of I'm a bitch syndrome." Hmmmm, blonde and had a nice rack huh? Damn! She could be anybody in this town! Fuck! What to do…what to do? Easy enough solution, get his guys to go around town and see if they can spot her. That was all Natsu needed to do. He let Erik go and left his shop. No further need of his assistance. Later that day, back out his hideout, he had his most of his new grunts go look for women with blonde hair and a huge rack.

%

Lucy sat at home, reading a nice book waiting to be called down by her maid to be eat dinner, when her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and it said Levy. "Hey Levy what's up?" She was curious as to why her best friend would call her at this time of day. There was no meeting and no one called her at this time. "Lu! Something's been happening lately. The group has been saying that since about a week ago people from Fairy Tail have been asking blonde women with huge boobs if they had recently bought some sort of liquid. And you know my boyfriend Gajeel from Fairy Tail? He went up to me today and asked me if I had gone with you to buy some liquid stuff! Lu…they're after you! You need to lay low on destroying Fairy Tail." Oh great, they know she bought the poison.

Do they know it _her_ specifically? No…and thank god. All she had to do was lay low for a while. She had plenty of weapons and bullets…not to mention poison (the shit that got her in this situation in the first place). Yeah no sweat. But what now? She just shrugged it off. Eh…live for now and regret it later. That was her motto. "Thanks for the heads up Levs. I'll make sure to be careful now." She told her. "No problem Lu. Just looking out for our leader and my best friend."

The next day she held an emergency meeting at the safe house. "Listen up guys!" She bellowed to the crowd. "After the attack on Raven Tail, I was found out that I had bought poison from Cobra's. We need to lay low. No big attacks, no letter's to any big group. You can still do small jobs, maybe group activities but NO, under _any_ circumstances, do we attack whole gangs. Do I make myself clear?!Oh and someone call Leo. I want him home right now!" She was serious. Since day one, everyone knew that this was some deep shit they were getting into. They promised themselves to follow orders to the last cent. "Yes Ma'am." They all said back.

%

Lucy and Natsu were in school. It was lunch time. Natsu and his group usually ate in the cafeteria while Lucy and her group ate out on the grass in front of the school. As usual, Lucy and her group was outside. But something out of the blue happened. Natsu and his posse showed up and he sat right next to Lucy. She and her group were shocked. But he and his posse paid no mind while they ate their lunch. "What are you staring at Heartfilia?" He asked nonchalantly. Lucy scoffed. "You, you dumb fuck! What are you eating here at my spot?!" "What do you mean you thot?! Last time I checked, this was public property." He growled back. "Look here Dragneel. Everyone knows that we claimed this as our spot and you claimed the cafeteria as yours. Now let me ask again…why. Are. You. Here?" Dealing with one another drained them. "Look my dad is inviting you over to have dinner with us tomorrow night. You can't say you have plans because he said your dad told my dad that you had told him you had no plans. So there is no getting out of this." Damn he was right. She sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah I get it. I'll go." No more arguments were said and everyone ate in silence. But everyone seemed to notice that this was the first conversation where Lucy and Natsu didn't have a screaming match. In fact…subconsciously the two said people actually were comfortable with each other's presence. And dare I say it, kind of enjoyed their company.

When the bell had rung everyone had gotten up to go to class. And Lucy and Natsu had Bible as lit. together. Instead of walking alone, away from each other, they walked next to each other. A peace surrounding them. The kids in the hallway stared at them in awe. How can the two people who hate each other most, stand waking next to one other? Hell, even they didn't have an exact answer, but at the moment they didn't care. Just for a moment, these two had found a comfortable silence. It didn't mean that they still hated each other. Oh no, they both still wanted nothing to do with one another. But, they had just learned that they can tolerate each other without having to be a screaming match. And plus this time…no punches were thrown and no bruises. Both were thankful for that. And if tolerating meant this peaceful silence, then fighting would have happen less often.


	3. The Dinner

Lucy showed up at the Dragneel estate, feeling slightly skittish for the first time in her life. This was the first time that she had seen the whole Dragneel family. Of course she had met Igneel before, plenty of times to be in fact. But she had yet to meet Natsu's stepmother and stepsister. She had rumors that she was a sweet, loving and caring person. So in basic words…the complete opposite of Natsu. Although, rumor also had it that she was in his gang already, making her the youngest member in her group.

'Whelp it's either now or never.' She thought. She rang the doorbell and a snowy-haired woman opened the door. She didn't look old, but her hair didn't look died. It was like her hair was full of feathers that could float away with the wind. The woman's face was bright and shining.

"Hello darling! My name is Grandeeny. Natsu's stepmother. You must be Lucy. You are so much more beautiful in person than how Natsu describe you." Lucy laughed an awkward laugh.

"What does he say about me?" Grandeeny just ignored her and ushered Lucy inside. Inside was more luxurious than the out. Grand chandelier and classical music was heard throughout the house. She was led through twist and turns until both women arrived into the dining room. The room was very spacy, with a large dining room table smack dab in the middle of it. Lucy was awe struck. The room was glamorous .

"If you keep your moth hanging open like that you'll catch bugs blondie." Came a voice from behind Lucy. She turned around and there stood Natsu, in all his glory. She had to admit, he looked pretty hot in a suit. If she didn't know any better, she would have said she was blushing. But lately at school, since pretty much today, he hadn't called her one name in the book. He either called her by her last name or just blondie. I mean you can still feel the hate, it just cooled down one degree. On that said note, Lucy quickly shut her mouth and both teens made their way to the table. And while Natsu was some punk on the streets, he still had manners and was a gentleman. He pushed Lucy's seat in for her and then sat himself down next to her.

Damn, she was feeling awkward. She had to think of something fast. What to do what to do.

"You look really hot tonight Dragneel." She accidently said out loud, mentally slapping herself after realizing what she had just said. Natsu was surprised and slightly flattered at the same time. Since when did your enemy say you were hot? But he took the complement none the less.

"Thanks. You don't look as ugly as usual tonight either." And that ruined her moment right there. Well she couldn't to be too bad. They did hate each other and that was probably the closest she was going to get to a complement the whole night. Well, it was better than nothing right? Oh well. She had to impress the hell out of his family tonight, or it was going to be bye, bye to the marriage and bye, bye to more money and a happy father. It was a make or break moment tonight.

"So Lucy," started Grandeeny as she sat down with her husband. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Wendy. Wendy say hi sweetheart." Out came a shy little girl from behind Grandeeny. She had dark blue hair in two ponytails. She looked about 13. Was this tiny child actually in Natsu's gang? If so, how dangerous could this girl actually be? She didn't want to test her luck…that was for sure.

The last to show was Igneel. Nobody minded that he was late. So the rest were seated and dinner was served. First came a salad. It was simple, but good none the less and Lucy liked it. It was fresh and crisp like a fresh autumn morning.

"Blondie, why didn't you eat as much as you usually do?" Natsu asked. Lucy turned red. Did she eat a lot? No…never, at least of what she knew of. She smacked him upside his head, clearly irritated. That was extremely rude of him.

"Idiot! You don't say that at dinner. It's not an appropriate topic and very rude to say that to a lady!"

"Since when were you a lady? Last time I checked, you were a bi-"

"SO! Lucy, last time I checked, you have a boyfriend. How is he?" intervened Igneel.

"Oh he's great Mr. Dragneel. Very wonderful. In fact, he came home with me last night."

"How nice dear. And son. Who's that one girl you're in a "just for fucks" relationship with? Lizzy? Was it?" Natsu growled at his father's words.

"It's Lissana father."

"Ah yes, how could I forget? But you already have this fine young lady right next to you. I don't know why you need this Lissana girl." Both young adults blushed. Lucy choked on her food while Natsu sputtered out his drink.

"DAD!" Natsu yelled, clearly annoyed with Igneel.

"What? I'm just stating facts, and besides…you know all this will have to stop after you graduate this year." Igneel's tone of voice was a serious one. And this was true. All his fun and games with Lissana and all the other girls, and for the rest of his life being married to the bitch right next to him. He hated the thought of it. But, at least he still had his gang…forever and for always with Fairy Tail.

After the salad was their dinner. It was a nice warm lasagna. At the moment, Lucy didn't care about the carbs. All she wanted was to eat this wonderful meal. Although the meal was eaten in silence, everyone enjoyed their food…except for Natsu. He was in his own thoughts, brooding over his dark future that lay ahead of him. God! Why did his father have to decide his whole life out for him?! He was beyond irritated and left the tale, and his house before dessert could be served.

And who would you least expect to go after him? Lucy, but she did.

"Hey! What's your deal Dragneel? Why did you just storm off like that?!" She asked, completely baffled. Natsu turned around, angrier than can be.

"You! You are my problem! What's up with you?! You act like a goody two shoes, making sure you're sooooooooooo perfect but you're not, are you?! God I hate people like you! You're so fake! Since day one I have always, ALWAYS HATED YOU! And on top of that, you have to try and be better than me all the time! You know what? I gave up trying to beat you a looooong time ago. But what I hate most of all? Is that I have to marry you. That we have to be together for the rest of our natural born lives with rings on our fingers saying we belong to each other. I fucking hate that, I hate my life, and most of all? I. Hate. You. Lucy Heartfilia." He was left panting after his little rant. And Lucy was angry now. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"You think I want to be part of this? Hell no! But let me tell you something you little fuck. I never wanted to hate you! All I wanted to be your friend! But you just had to ruin it! And every time I think about marrying you I cringe. I wish you had never existed so I wouldn't have to be in this mess! But you know what, you have your wish Natsu Dragneel. I won't marry you. I'm telling my dad to call this off. I don't care if I get cut off or I have to run away, but I don't want to associate myself with you any longer." And with those final words, Lucy stopped off the Dragneel property to god knows where. But Natsu didn't care because he walked into town…unarmed.

He was walking down the dark quiet streets of Magnolia when a group of thugs walked up to him. They all looked pretty confident with their bats and guns.

"Well looky here fellas. Looks like Fairy Tail's leader is by himself and unarmed." The group leader taunted. Natsu just tsked and tried to walk off but they blocked him. He shoved one but the others grabbed him and let the leader beat him. He was getting all bruised and bloodied and when he thought this was it, a crack was heard and the beatings just…stopped. Natsu opened his eyes and there stood a figure, in a cloak. They held a whip n their hand and just stood there, daring the other group members to do something. And they did. They all launched at the figure, trying to strike the person down, but they couldn't.

The figure, however kicked their asses in no time flat.

"Go." The figure said, while walking up to him. The voice was female, but deep.

"Who are you?" He asked obviously curious.

"The king now go before I decide to kick your ass too." She left after that, leaving the scent of vanilla lingering in the air. He left not to soon after that, clearly not wanting an incident to happen again. Who was this "king?" The king of the Celestial Guard? So it was a female? This just left him even more curious. And it left him kind of aroused.

 **Author's Note: Yo! Sorry I'm late I can't update as often because high school has started for like three weeks now and I'm busy with work. You know…BEING A SENIOR! 2016 WOOOOOOOOOO! I'll update as soon as I can but I can't tell when that will be. I'll try soon but you never know. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	4. When He Figured It Out

Natsu had stayed in his room all weekend after the incident. He couldn't her out of mind. Who the hell was the "king"? It bothered him. But also turned him on. Dare to he admit it, but he kind of had a crush on the leader of the Celestial Guard. But what could he do? He only met her once and their meeting had only been by chance. He highly doubted if he would be able to find her again, but he wanted to so bad.

'I want her.' Thought Natsu. And Natsu wanted, he got. And sadly it was doomed to be the king. Sadly his close friends/ posse didn't know about the incident. He never told them. In fact he never talked to anyone since the incident. All he did was hide in his room. His gang was obviously worried. They sent him over hundreds of texts, missed calls and voice messages. It's not like he was ignoring them…he just didn't want to talk to them.

"I need to get out of here for a while." He muttered to no one in particular. And with that, he took his leave out his balcony window. At the moment he didn't even register that his little sister had seen him through her window and decided to follow him.

%

Lucy was at the safe house with her "family". She hadn't told anyone what had happened. That incident was too close for her liking. She was supposed to lay low, but was saving the leader of Fairy Tail doing it? Hell no! I mean sure, Lucy hated the living hell out of him and despises him even more after the shit he said to her the other night, but could she let him die? NO! It wasn't part of morals. So for the weekend she had her sweet little family stay with her. Luckily it was a house where everyone had a room to bunk with one another.

But she had remembered the other day and the conversation she had later with her father on the phone.

 _"Hello. Lucy? What are you calling so early for, dinner shouldn't be over already." Lucy chuckled._

 _"Well it kind of is, but I have to tell you something really important dad."_

 _"What is it sweetheart? You can tell me anything."_

 _"Okay…well I want to call off the engagement." Jude was silent for a while and all she could hear was his breathing._

 _"WHY DO YOU WANT TO DO AN OBSURRED THING LIKE THAT?!" Her father had finally responded, making her pull the phone away from her ear for a moment."_

 _"Because dad. I don't want to. I never did! I hate Natsu but I stuck in it to see if he'd change and for you! But right now he went too far! I just can't dad!" Again, Jude was silent until she heard him sigh of defeat._

 _"Alright honey. I can call Igneel and call this whole thing off." It was moments like these that she knew that he truly loved her._

 _"Thank you daddy."_

 _"No problem dear, but all this planning for nothing." The disappointment in his voice was obvious. She felt so horrible._

 _"I know I'm sorry dad. But I just can't do it."_

 _With that she hung up off her phone and went on towards her safe house to roam the city. And that's when she found Natsu._

She was too stressed out to be cooped up in a house all day! She wanted out and she was craving sweets. Fuck it, she's going out to get some cake. And she knew the perfect little bakery to satisfy her needs. She somehow successfully snuck out of the safe house and went walking down the streets to the bakery. She was already smiling from the departure and when she came home with cake, she'd be even happier.

%

So a little while back Natsu, had noticed Wendy was following him, so had had her accompany him for the rest of the time. After a while, they were getting tired and Wendy was getting hungry, so Natsu took her to a little bakery close by where they were. The shop must have pretty popular because it was crowded as hell. But Wendy wanted cake and she seemed to enjoy this shop a lot. None the less they ordered a cake and waited for their receipt number to be called. But then Natsu caught whiff of a familiar scent, vanilla.

"Wendy wait here. When they call our number, get the cake a go straight home."

"But wait. Natsu!" But Natsu didn't hear her say anything. He was too fixated on that scent, and too far away to hear her.

The streets were flooded with people. He had to shove his way through just keep up with the scent. But as he progressed up the streets, the less people there were. And also noticed something, ahead of him was Lucy Heartfilia. He stopped dead in his tracks. It reminded him of the other day, and he started to feel bad after remembering her words.

 _"All I wanted was to be your friend!"_

Shit, he felt bad. He never knew. And he had probably already ruined his chances of even becoming friends. But whatever, he didn't fret over these things. So he just kept on following the scent. And the emptier the streets got the more obvious the scent was coming from Lucy. And it was pretty obvious that Lucy was going in the opposite direction of her house. Could it be…was she actually the king? Only one way to find out…follow and figure out where your ex fiancé is going!

He followed her to a quiet street. The neighborhood was quaint but cute. He followed her up to some random house. It was nice, for a middle class, but Lucy was rich. What was she doing in this house and why did she have a key. Natsu ran to an open window and hid under there, trying to find out all the information as to why Lucy was here.

"Princess where did you go?" Said an oh so familiar voice, close to Loke's.

"Leo, relax. I just went out to get some cake. Don't worry, I didn't notice anyone following me." She answered back.

'Dumb ass should have been paying more attention, then she would have noticed me.' Thought Natsu.

"And I brought cake for a celebration tonight. For your returning home." And then it hit Natsu.

 _"In fact I had him come home with me last night." Said Lucy._

Holy shit…Natsu started putting all the pieces together. Her being obsessed with the stars. Knowing what happened to his gang members first thing of the day without Loke even having to tell her. HOLY SHIT! Even what Erik had said made sense.

 _"Yeah she had big tits but had an I'm a bitch attitude."_

For how long had she been pulling this charade? Had she been giving hints this whole time? How had he been so stupid?! But Natsu wanted her, and was going to get her. He whipped out his phone and sent an emergency group text.

'This is an emergency! I found out the leader of Celestial Guard! Don't ask questions, I need you here and now. We're going to surround them and force them to alliance with us. Here's the address. Get here as soon as you can!

-Natsu'

Natsu smiled wickedly. The place wouldn't know what hit them. Just you wait Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu's coming for yuh.


	5. Is There Still A Chance?

**Author's Note: Okay guys here it is! Ummmmmmm I do have to ask, however. Um I kind of want more readers or some shit like that...would it be alright for you guys to comment more? Like I know I said I don't give a shit but I recently realized that the stories I read are ones that have usually high comments. If would be okay with you...thanks a bundle!**

About an hour later after Natsu had sent that group message, his gang showed up. Right in the nick of time to. Lucy's gang had just entered the room where she and Loke, or in the actual case Leo, were talking. They had all settled in to eat some of the cake that she had just bought. Little did they know, they were in for a surprise?

When Natsu's peeps had showed up they were completely confused as to why he had them come here. But yet, here they were, on the front porch to some random house on the other side of town, blindly following their leader. To Natsu, this was it. His moment, his rise in the crime world. He'd be number one!

"On the three we move in...Got it?" He asked, seriousness written all over his face.

"THREE!" He kicked open the door, tearing it off its hinges.

The surprise was obvious on every member's face and Natsu was glad he had the upper hand at the moment...but not for long. Just as Natsu and the gang came in with their guns raised, Lucy's gang pulled out their weapons; faster than the naked eye could see. Fairy Tail didn't stand chance when it came to skills. Everyone was fighting somebody, except Natsu. He was looking for her. She wasn't in the room when he made is oh so grand entrance. He went further into the house to explore. Upstairs he went and found the room all the way in the back of the house, the door was open and the office chair was facing the opposite of him.

The chair slowly turned around, and no surprise...smug little Lucy was in it. She somehow was able to escape to upstairs. She rose slowly from her seat and walked over to Natsu.

"What? No poisonous guns? No whip? How are you going to fight me?" He was getting too cocky, but he didn't know Lucy.

She roundhouse kicked him in the face, and Natsu went flying into the wall. Okay...no more fiddle fucking around. He came charging at Lucy with everything he had and punched her in the face. It was obviously unexpected because he punched Lucy, and Natsu himself should have been knocked out from the kick. Lucy was too dazed to do anything else, so Natsu grabbed her from behind and led her downstairs to where the fighting was happening.

"HEY!" he yelled at the groups and one by one, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Natsu and Lucy.

"I have your leader, and if anyone comes near her, I will hurt her; so don't you even try." Of course Virgo, her most loyal member, had to try. When she moved forward a little, Natsu bit down on Lucy's neck.

It wasn't like a normal bite. It was a bite with blood. Not just to prove a point, but to claim her. She was now his, no exceptions. He had been fantasizing about this for days, and now he finally did it. Virgo stopped and watched in horror as Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs in agony and pain. And when Natsu lifted his mouth off of her neck, there was a giant bite mark. He took her to the bathroom to go clean her.

"Why?" Lucy asked out of the blue, "Why are you cleaning me up when your plan was to destroy my gang?"

"Because. I want you." Lucy was obviously confused, "I mean, at first all I wanted to do was to kill your gang, but then you saved me. And also before that...at the dinner. I realized I was kind of an asshole to you." Lucy snorted.

"I just want to make amends, I guess you can say. I understand if you still hate me and would rather kill me right now. But...I guess. What I'm trying to say is," he looked down to the floor, "I'm sorry. I kind of, sort of...want to be your friend? But that's if you still want to be."

Lucy just stared at him. Considering her options. Could they finally do it? Could they be friends? Did she even want to bother anymore?

"Yes. I guess. Yeah...we can try to be friends. But! That doesn't still mean I don't hate your fucking guts. It just means I'm still willing to try."

And for some odd reason, a weight felt like it had lifted off Natsu's soul after many long years. He actually felt, genuine happiness. A big smile, real smile, spread across Natsu's face.

"Well? Welcome to Fairy Tail. From this day on, we are friends and you and your group will be my undercover group." Lucy gave a tiny grin at him, as if she was finally seeing the real Natsu. Neither of them could tell, but there was a slight pounding in their chests as the looked into each other's smiling face.

 **Author's Note: Yay? I'm back with another chapter. Don't be mad. I've been so busy my senior year and I might even put this on hiatus. I don't know. But I love you all and hope you're happy with this small ass chapter. There will be more I promise, but the problem is when. Thanks for your patience!**

 **~VQL**


	6. How Does One Start a Friendship?

When Lucy had gone home that night, she was hungry and decided she wanted a snack. Unluckily for her, her father just so happened to be getting a snack. He looked over to her and noticed the giant bandage on her neck.

"Lucy, darling, what happened? Why is there a big bandage on your neck?" Leave it to Jude to point out the obvious without the small talk.

"Hi dad. Good to see you too. I'm fine by the way." Lucy responded sarcastically, "I ended up talking to Natsu today. We kind of got in a fight."

"Are you okay?! How bad is it?! IS IT INFECTED?! OH GOD YOU'RE GONNA DIE! I'LL KILL THE BOY!"

"DAD!" Lucy yelled at her hysterical father, "I'm fine. It's nothing. It wasn't that bad. We're okay now." She had accidently smiled a little. Jude took it as a sign that something good had happened.

"Oh is that so? So you two made up? Are you two together now? Did you reconcile? Have you two mad up your differences and decide to finally get married again? PRAISE THE LORD MY DARLING IS GETTING MARRIED! BRING ON THE BABIES!" Lucy smacked him out of his stupidity.

"No daddy. It's nothing like that. I will never that horrible, horrible boy. Besides, I have Loke. We did, however, mutually agree to try and see past our own hate and become friends. I'm still a little leery of this new so found friendship." Jude smiled mischievously.

"That's great dear. Friends. That's nice." She gave him a look.

"Dad, it's not goanna end up with us getting married. I can guarantee that." All Jude did was shrug.

"That's what you say now. Just you watch dear, later in life, when you're married to Natsu; you will remember this conversation and laugh about how right I was. Just you watch and see." Lucy grabbed an apple, rolled her eyes and smiled at her dad, and left.

%

Around the same time Lucy and Jude were having their conversation, Natsu had also just made it home. He too, had gone to the kitchen for a snack. He had just finished taking almost everything out of his personal fridge when his mother and father had crept in.

"And just what do you think you're doing coming home this late at night mister?" Grandeeny asked Natsu. All Natsu did was roll his eyes.

"Relax Grandeeny. I'm come home at this time all the time."

"And what gives you the right to just come and go when you please without telling us when you're going to be home son? Do you know how worried sick we've been?" Igneel asked, anger coming out.

"Hey!" Natsu started, "Why are you worrying al of a sudden? You're gone all the time; never home until it's like really early in the morning."

"That may be so, but what about your sister, Wendy? She younger than you." Grandeeny started.

"She is 13 years old. She can take care of herself, not to mention the fact...she can fight predators off in any case of danger. So stop worrying. It's not like you do anyway." *CRACK* Grandeeny's hand whipped across Natsu's face; furiously blushing.

"Don't you dare talk to your father or I like that. Do you understand? Now we may not be here all the time, but when we do, we try to look out for your well being. Besides that...we're gone a lot to take care of you both. We want you two to have the best in life." Natsu was lost for words, so all he did was glare at the two adults, until Igneel noticed a giant bruise on Natsu's face.

"Son? What happened to your face? Why is it so bruised and swollen?" Igneel asked. Thinking about it made Natsu smile.

"What, this old thing? Nothing much. It's just a reminder for the moment that Lucy can kick ass."

"Language." Grandeeny said. Igneel ignored what she just said and asked, "What happened between you and Lucy?"

"Nothing much. Just settling our differences." Both parent's eyes widened.

"So you mad up?" He asked his son.

"Yeah." he responded.

"And you don't hate her anymore?" His stepmother asked. Natsu thought for a second, and a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Nope."

"So...so does this mean you two are getting married again?! ARE WE GOING TO GET SEE GRANDBABIES!" Igneel yelled out of anticipation.

"No..." he answered.

"No?!" Both parents asked.

"We're just friends for now. And that's all we want. She still hates me. But, I'm willing to try, so that means she is too." Natsu smiled at the thought of Lucy for some reason and let upstairs. Grandeeny and Igneel watched as he walked to his room, without his food. They could tell by his eyes, that this was a boy, just starting to turn into a man.

%

The next morning, during everybody's break at school, Natsu was hanging out with his gang at the lockers. He smelled vanilla and saw her walk past. She looked at him and waved and gave him an uncertain grin. To him, it was the widest smile a girl has ever given him with trying to seduce him. While he was watching Lucy, his gang was staring at him with an awe.

"Natsu~" Lissana said, waling up to him. She rubbed herself against him. "I'm bored. Come on, lets ditch the rest of school and go to your apartment and have some fun." Natsu just ignored her.

"Hey...Natsu. I just said Let's go fuck. You never ignore me. Why are you ignoring me?!" She whined as she tugged on his sleeve. But, he pulled away.

"Uh-huh. That's nice. Listen I gotta go do something. I'll talk to later, 'kay?" He sounded dazed as he walked off towards Lucy.

"Hey, Heartfilia." He started. Lucy Looked over her shoulder, surprised to see Natsu standing there.

"What do you want Natsu?" Obviously cautious what Natsu was going to do.

"I was wondering if you wanted to...uhhhhh...hang out this weekend. You know, as friends and try out this new friendship?" He was curious as to what she'd say. Lucy was thinking hard. She did tell him she'd try and be his friend. She sighed in defeat.

"Yeah sure. Meet me at the park." She responded as the bell rang, "I need to go to class. Bye...I guess."

"Yeah...see yuh." He miled and waved to her. He soon realized what he was doing and scowled. She was Heartfilia for Pete's sake! They were sort of friends. She shouldn't have him smiling like that. He smiles like that for no one. Not even his friends.

 **Author's Note: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay DONE. Happy Thanksgiving Guys**

 **~VPQ**


	7. My Promise is This

If you saw them together, you could tell the air was awkward. Neither of them had done this before, with anyone. For Lucy, she had been sheltered her whole entire life. The only way of freedom to her was her "family". Sure they were her friends, but they never really "hung out". She only really saw her friends at the base during meetings or during a mission. It was all so very new to her; she wanted to hide.

To Natsu, this was the type of thing he usually hated. He didn't understand why he asked Lucy to go to the park with him. It was usually girls who asked him to hang out with him. Of course he would always decline; or take them back to his apartment just to hit and quit. This was new. He didn't know how to even start a conversation with his former enemy. Even taking and picking her up from her house had been weird for him, he never did that.

 **%**

 _Natsu drove his truck up to the Heartfilia mansion. He was nervous, kind of shaky too. Was it supposed to feel like this? It felt like someone was punching his stomach. Did her dad hate him for being so rude to her? Would she just not want to go with him? He needed answers. He couldn't just stay in front of Lucy's home all day, it would creep everyone out and he'd most likely get arrested for loitering on private property._

 _ **Natsu: I'm here**_

 _ **Lucy: Who is this?**_

 _ **Natsu: It's the man of your dreams baby ;)**_

 _ **Lucy: Sorry, you must have the wrong number because I'm taken by my perfect boyfriend 3**_

 _ **Natsu: Ouch Heartfilia…that stings my soul. It's Natsu.**_

 _ **Lucy: How did you get my number?**_

 _ **Natsu: I asked your midget friend. Now are you coming or not? My car is running, I'm waiting.**_

 _ **Lucy: Yeah hold on…**_

 __ _He waited about five minutes and she still hadn't come outside. Why wasn't she out here by now? Surely her room couldn't be at the farthest corner of the house that takes like 20 minutes to get to. Annoyed was probably the best word he could think have that explained his feelings at the moment. Another minute passed and she still wasn't outside. He was getting beyond pissed now, and he was about to cuss up a storm._

 _ **Natsu: Where the fuck are you? My truck is wasting gas. Hurry your ass up.**_

 _ **Lucy: Wow, rude.**_

 _ **Natsu: You're rude for making me wait for about 10 minutes now!**_

 _ **Lucy: I can't go outside**_

 _ **Natsu: And why the fuck not?**_

 _ **Lucy: Because my dad told me not to go outside. He said it's rude for you to make me go out there. He also says you need to come to the door to come and get me.**_

 _ **Natsu: Okay fine…I'll be right there -_-**_

 _Sighing in defeat, Natsu slowly trudged his way up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and the door flew open with a whoosh. Now normally, the Heartfilia's butler would answer the door, but because this was Lucy's first official outing, her dad wanted to see her off. So there stood Jude Heartfilia, acting all intimidating with the stereotypical shotgun in his hand. He looked pissed._

" _How dare you try and make my daughter walk out to your car. She deserves more respect than that. While I understand you two are just friends, you_ _ **will**_ _come retrieve her from our house door. You_ _ **will**_ _respect her. You_ _ **will**_ _be the perfect gentleman. And you_ _ **will**_ _make sure she's happy at all times son. Do I make myself clear?" Jude aimed his shotgun at Natsu's chest. Natsu gulped and nodded. "While I understand your "history" with the ladies, I am telling you to treat my daughter with more respect than that. She is my gift from the stars above and you will treat her the same way. She doesn't deserve to cry. Not now, nor not ever. Now let me ask you, what are your intentions with my daughter and where do you plan to take her? She should be taken to the classiest, most expensive places. For she is a perfect princess and deserves to be treated as one."_

" _OOOOOOKAAAYYYY dad, that's enough." Lucy had enough, it was time to get out of there. "We're just headed to the park. We'll be back in a couple of hours, okay love you bye!" She exclaimed while dragging Natsu off, back to his car. Once they were safely buckled and away from her place she sighed in relief._

 _"I'm so sorry for my father's actions. He shouldn't have-"_

 _"No, it's okay. I should have known better. It's not how I was raised. I guess I just, forgot..." Natsu scratched his head in embarrassment. "With all those girls who tried to get in my pants during my life, I just never paid attention to that. They'd always just come to my apartment, or they'd run out to my car when I picked them up. I never tried to be respectful because I never got the chance to be. All those girls were pretty sure, but I knew they were just using me for my money, my body, or my reputation. Sometimes it was all."_

 _Lucy was shocked to hear that. Sure she knew almost every girl wanted a piece of Natsu's ass, but hearing that they never let him treat them right was news to her. No wonder Natsu is like the way he is. He probably got screwed over one too many times. This is why she chose her relationships carefully. She never realized, but he was way more damaged than she had first thought. The rest of the car ride to the park was in silence._

 **%**

The two had made their way to the empty swings. How does one make conversation? Why weren't words forming? It usually wasn't this hard talking to people. Then again, you weren't the one who bullied a girl who tried to befriend you their whole life. Oh God he felt like such an asshole. How could he not see it? He needed to apologize, as many times as he could.

"Listen Lucy," Natsu started to say. "I know what I did to you in the past was inexcusable, but I want to make up for it. I really do. I don't know why I did it, I just know I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you as a kids and never letting you get to know me. I'm sorry for bullying you in school. I'm sorry I hurt you so much that I forced you to form a gang to get rid of me. I realize I was such an ass. I want to make it up to you so badly. It's all my fault. I'm such and idiot. I made you turn into the person who you are today. If only had just-"

"Natsu stop!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu stared at her in awe. Was she going to yell at him about how much of an ass he is? Will she accept his apology? "I don't care what you're sorry for. What happened, happened. I could sit here for hours and tell you about how much an ass you _were_. You could sit here for hours and tell me how much you want to make up for it, but I couldn't care less about your words. Words mean nothing, actions mean everything. Right now, you being here at the park with me means a lot. It tells me that you're trying and that's more than enough to make up for what you did in the past. And yeah, while you're partially to blame for who I am, there are many other leading factors as to what made me, me."

"Lucy…" was all Natsu could muster out of his mouth.

"Do you remember my mother? She left my father and I for a younger man. It was really hard my dad and I and he actually started ignoring me. I was nothing more than a bargaining chip with my mother's face. He stayed up in his office all the time, working on his business, because of how depressed he was. I got yelled at just for even entering the office to talk to him, when I wasn't allowed. I was only allowed to see him when requested my presence. When he needed me for business reasons. Ms. Spetto, one of my servants, was my only friend for the longest time. I was so lonely. Even visiting with you when we were engaged was welcomed by me. I didn't care how much you hated me and bullied me, because it was the only other human interaction I got out of my house. That is, until I met Levy and the rest of my family. We all became so close and trusting, we decided to start a gang…as a form a revenge to all of those who have hurt us and our families. We trained ourselves as skilled assassins and you know the rest for there. Just two years ago, my father and I got in a huge fight, and I finally got him to open his eyes again. We just recently started to repair all the damage that's happened between us. And honestly? I couldn't be any happier. And about my gang Natsu. I never made it to get back at you. I founded the Celestial Guards because my mother left my father. I was angry and I wanted to hurt all those who hurt my family. Also your gang was in my way to reach my goal."

"Wait, Lucy I don't understand. Who hurt your family?"

"Many people, who I don't wish to talk about. I haven't told anyone this, but my dad runs a shady business on the sidelines. He's the leader of a well-known mafia group in Fiore. My gang managed to surpass him to the top. He's been hurt on several occasions and has had three attempts to end his life. One poison, one sniper and once in the comfort of our own home in his bedroom. It's hard on him to run the family business and his sideline business. I swore to protect him after my mother left, and I will make sure that will happen." What she was saying had shocked Natsu. This girl, had been through so much. She didn't deserve any of this, and he had just made it worse. He never even knew about her mother, and was engaged to her since birth! He clenched his hand in anger.

"Lucy stand up." He commanded her. She did as she was told and stood in front of Natsu. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. It shocked Lucy. Natsu was never the type to hug someone. He got down on one knee and took her right hand.

"Natsu. What are you doing?! People are staring."

"I know Lucy, but right now I don't care. Because I'm making a vow to you. I vow to never let you cry again. From this day forward I will be your knight in shining armor. The one person you can count on. With the shout of my name, I'll be there as fast I can. I will never leave your side. And I will _never ever_ make you cry. You will as much a part of my family as I will be to yours. I promise to be your rock when everything else is as destructive as a hurricane. This, is my vow to you Lucy Heartfilia. Please, let me be your knight." Lucy stayed down at him, when out of the blue she started laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had to bend over because it hurt. Natsu scowled and stood up.

"You're laughing at me? After everything I just said?" He was getting pissed off.

"Hahaha! No- hahaha! That's not why I'm laughing. Hahahahahahahaha" When she had finally calmed down she said, "It just finally hit me. All those years of pain and misery for me just finally rolled off my shoulders and feels great. I haven't laughed that hard in years Natsu. Thank you." She hugged him. "Thank you for being my knight. I know that you'll be there for me when no one else will be. I know you're being sincere and I gladly welcome you into my family, as I would love to be welcomed by yours." She let him go and gave him a smile. And for the first time ever, he saw it reach her eyes. He finally saw the true Lucy Heartfilia. This was the Lucy he wanted to protect for as long as he could. He gently put his hand on her back and led her back to his truck.

On their way home Lucy had said out the blue "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"This is going to sound really weird, but I want to be reengaged to you." Luckily they were back at her house when he slammed on the breaks.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "Look I understand that we're finally becoming friends, but we're not on "that" level yet." Lucy shook her head.

"No Natsu. That's not what I mean. I'm asking you for my father's sake. I just want him to be happy and I know this is what would make him ecstatic. All I want to do is see him smile like he used to when my mom was around. I think this would do it too. Please Natsu, it's all I ask." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Natsu thought long and hard about what Lucy was asking.

"I'll do it, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"When my "family" welcomes you into my gang, you have get our tattoo insignia on your hand. It can be whatever color you want it to be, but is _has_ to be on you hand."

"Deal!" And just like that, the two newly acquainted friends were once again engaged. Natsu had walked Lucy up to the door and wished her a goodnight. On his way home, he realized he felt happy. Truly happy. Not like with his family; that was different. This feeling was new, and he really liked it.

When Lucy's father had asked her how it went she said it was fun and she had an amazing time.

"Daddy there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? Is it bad?" He asked slightly panicked. She shook her head no.

"No it's good thing I promise. While at the park Natsu and I came to an agreement. We agreed to get married again." Jude's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he embraced Lucy, spinning her around.

"I'm so happy for you!" This was the way that Lucy always wants to see her father. "You're not just doing this because of me are you? Because I really want you to do this for you."

"I know dad. I am doing this for me. Natsu's really a nice person. I just never realized it until now. Do you know what he told me at the park?"

"No. What did that boy tell you?"

"He made me a promise. To never make me cry and to never let me cry. He promised to be my rock when no one else can be." Jude smiled tenderly at his daughter, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks that she probably didn't realize she had.

"That's sweet of him. I didn't know he was capable of saying such words." Lucy smiled at the memory of what he said.

"Yeah, neither did I."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys. It's me with this really overdue chapter. Honestly I was going to make it a filler until I could figure out what I really wanted to do with Natsu and Lucy. You see I had this started but I wasn't really into writing this chapter and left alone for a reaaallllllllly really long time if you haven't noticed. Then I got to the point to where I was almost done with it and left it alone again for about a month. I looked at today and read it out loud and when I read it out loud more ideas popped in my head with how I wanted this chapter to go. Still not fully satisfied but this is the outcome and I'm happy with it, just not fully satisfied. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review if you want. If you don't like it, stop reading it.**

 **~VampireQueenLori**


	8. Thank god for best friends

_For as long as Igneel could remember, the Heartfilia's have been the Dragneel's business rival. They've always been neck and neck, never able to fully rise to the top, because the other was right behind them. He could remember when the Heartfilia's had announced the birth of their daughter, Lucy Heartfilia. Born on the first of July. To him, she was it. She was the ticket to top. He just recently had another son, and they had a daughter. The question was, would Jude allow this?_

 _Jude hated the Dragneel's. They were always trying to get his business out from under him to rise to the top. He had to admit though, the Dragneel's made pretty formidable business rivals. They had the spunk and they had the drive; hell, they just gave birth to another son. That was more competition that could put his business to the ground. This was definitely a major problem, he had to get to the top, no matter what the stakes. He had to be number one in the city._

 _The day Layla and Jude had found out that they were going to have a baby was the happiest day for the both of them. Jude finally had an heir to the family business. Someone to teach all his secrets to, all his business techniques, the history of the family business. He was going to be a great father to this child. Teach him how to catch, go on expeditions, and how woo the ladies. The first of July was a big shock and change in his fatherly plans. That first of July, Layla gave birth to a daughter. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown as his wife's. In fact, she had Layla's face too. She was gonna be a looker, just like his wife. Lord help the man that falls in love with her. On July first the, proud, newly parents named their daughter Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to Heartfilia Corporation._

 _The week after the Heartfilia's announced the birth of their daughter, Igneel had called Jude up._

" _This is Jude Heartfilia" said Jude._

" _Hello Jude. This is Igneel. I have a little proposition for you. It could benefit both of our businesses in the long run."_

" _What do you want Dragneel?" Jude had growled at the man over the phone._

" _Now now, we don't have to use that tone a voice. I'm not asking for much. All I ask is for a moment of your time and consideration."_

" _Just spit it out so I can get this over with." He was getting irritated and Igneel knew it. He had to tell him now or Jude would hang up before he even got his proposition out there._

" _You've just recently had a daughter and I've got a son who's been born not too long ago either."_

" _I'm not liking where this is going Dragneel."_

" _Please just bear with me. Now we both would love more than anything to be at the top of the business chain. To be number one, but it's impossible for the both of us at the moment, considering the fact that we're both excellent business men."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Well, now just listen, what if our businesses were to merge with our children? You know, they get married and have them both take over when they turn of age?"_

" _Wait, why can't we just merge now?"_

" _Because_ _ **Jude**_ _, we're both adult men who have different opinions. It could never work out and our business empire would fall to the ground within a flat second."_

" _Well what about your eldest son? You know, the one you had when you were 16?" Igneel growled in response to Jude's question._

" _He's not good for the company. He's turned to drugs and brings whores into our household. The company's wealth would go down into the drain if he took over. We've already tried to steer him away from that path years ago, but it's been no use. So if you would please not mention him around me that would be wonderful. All I ask is you to consider the option Jude. Sleep on it. I don't need your answer immediately, but I would like to know when you have made you decision."_

" _If I do this, you have to promise me that if our kids don't want this at all…we have to let them call it off. Their feeling should come before our selfishness."_

" _Of course. I want my son to fall in love with someone, just like what you want for your daughter. I just think, with a nudge from the both of us that these two will fall in love with each other when the time comes."_

 _Two weeks later, Dragneel Enterprise and Heartfilia Corporation announced their merge when their children come of age and marry. The engagement of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia was the engagement of the year for the business world._

%

Natsu was at his locker during passing period to grab a book for his next class. He had just the book out when his locker was slammed shut. He turned his head to the right and there stood his "girlfriend", if that's what you would even call her, glaring holes into the back of his head.

"Natsu, what the hell is up with you?" Lisanna hissed at him.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." He started to walk past her, but she grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn around and look at her.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You've been ignoring me! You don't answer my calls, we don't hang out at all, and we don't even fuck anymore!" It was by this time a small crowd had started to form and stare at the odd "couple."

"Lisanna, people are starting to stare. Take it down a notch will yuh?"

"Let them stare. LET THEM KNOW HOW MUCH OF A HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND YOU ARE! HOW YOU'RE CHOOSING A BLONDE BIMBO WHORE!" Woah woah woah, when did Natsu decide that they were an item and who the hell is this bitch calling his Luce a blonde bimbo whore?

"You want a scene Lisanna? Fine here's your scene and let this be known by all!" He said, hands up in the air slowly walking around the crowd and then turning back to Lisanna. "You and I? We were never together. You were just another one of those sleazy whores that threw yourself at me. Sure I bought you things and yes we fucked. But not once did I ever tell you that we were exclusive. Besides, if we were so 'exclusive' then why did you sleep around with Bixlow? Huh? Tell me that." Lisanna scoffed at his statement and pretended to act oblivious.

"What are you talking about Natsu? I never slept around with Bixlow. I would never do that with a Fairy Tail grunt, not when I had you. Not when I was with the boss." She tried to hang on Natsu, but he shrugged her off and started to rummage through his backpack until he found what he was looking for.

"Oh yeah? What about all these?" He threw a huge pile of photos at her face. She flinched and cried out in surprise. She looked down and picked a few up and looked at them, horrified.

"How did you get these?"

"I'm the leader of fucking Fairy Tail you dumb bitch. You think I wouldn't find out?! I was told by an inside source that my main hoe was sleeping around with other men. So I hired a P.I. and guess what I found, a little whore fucking a walking STD grunt from my gang. And in his truck?! I've seen the inside of his truck and it's pretty fucking disgusting inside. How low can you get? You want to know something? You can keep him, because guess what? WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER! We never were! So this is your goodbye; as if you even deserve one." He started walking away but turned around for one more burn. "Oh and Lisanna? I know that Bixlow wasn't just the only one. I've got more photos to prove it." With that said, he winked and walked down the hall, trying not to be late to class.

"Is this about that little slut Lucy?! Because, if it is I will ruin her life! I will make sure she regrets she was born!" Lisanna screamed down the hall towards Natsu. The pink haired boy stopped dead in his tracks. Did this bitch just threaten Lucy? He turned around and ran down the hall towards Lisanna with an attitude filled with rage. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her against the lockers.

"Natsu you're hurting me!" She yelled out in pain.

"Good, because _if I ever_ see you hurt Lucy or target her specifically or I will end you. Do I make myself clear? I hate you more now than I've ever hated you. I mean I've always been irritated at you because you're an annoying bitch, but I didn't know I could get to this level of hate for someone. I don't want to see you near her at all. I don't even want to smell your scent near her. You know what? Forget me not seeing you near Lucy. I just don't want to see you at all. Because when I do I will not hesitate to kill you. I will pull that trigger while fucking laughing. Got it?"

"B-but Natsu, we're in the same gang. I'm part of your family! We have to see each other." Natsu smiled wickedly at her response.

"That's the easy part, I can just remove you and no one will remember or even care."

"Please no! I've been loyal to that gang since I joined. You can't!" Everyone who was watching had left by now. They didn't want to get caught in anything gang related. Natsu frowned. This was true. She had been loyal. She had been part of Fairy Tail since day one. Natsu growled in irritation.

"Fine, only because you've been here the longest. But I still don't want to see you. I don't care how you do it but stay out of my sight, because of I see you? I will kill you." Lisanna nodded in full understanding to his threat. The late bell rang and Natsu sighed in frustration. "Now you've gone and made me late for class. Thanks a lot slut." He ran off in a hurry to make it to class and try and learn something. After all, he didn't want Lucy to be mad at him if she found out she was ditching class.

%

Lucy was at her usual spot at lunch. It had been about a month since they made the deal. Natsu had yet to tell her when she was getting her tattoo. The engagement was kept a secret too, because they didn't want their friends to freak out. She and Natsu hung out constantly. It was the fastest friendship she had ever formed, and he quickly rose to the top of earning the title of best friend. He made her laugh constantly when they were alone, he made sure she was always happy and all in all…he made her feel safe and secure. It had been a while since she felt like that. So when Natsu sat down next her pissed off? She knew it was her turn to cheer him up.

"Natsu what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He responded to her question. She was obviously not satisfied by the tone of his voice. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Bull shit." He looked up at her, glaring, challenging her. "We may still be new at this friend's thing but I've been around you since we were toddlers and trust me when I say, I know the signs of your emotions, especially when you're pissed. It's like your eyes get darker and you have this habit of licking the front of your teeth when your mouth is closed. Now tell me…What. Is. Wrong?" He just stared at the girl, amazed that she payed that close attention to him as kids.

"Uhhhh, are we going to your house to study today?" He simply asked. That was their code. Code for 'there are too many people around and I want to talk to you personally.' Of course they also studied. Lucy wanted Natsu to pass high school with the rest of their graduating class.

"Yeah. My dad's cooking tonight so be there before eight." That was the other part of the code. The time was a number scale. One being the least important subject to them and 12 being the most important. Lucy obviously found this subject pretty important.

Natsu nodded and said "Yeah, sure okay."

"Wait a second. You just completely changed the subject Natsu! You completely ignored Lu's question!" exclaimed Levy.

"She's right flame brain. One second Lucy exposes you like a snake and asks why you're angry and the next you change the subject and she acts like nothing happened." Gray said. The group muttered in agreement. Lucy and Natsu bitched glared everybody. Everyone quickly stopped talking after that, realizing it was probably a private matter that concerned those two and no one else.

The rest of lunch was nice. They spent their time eating and talking about their gangs. Who had the better fighters or who could beat who? They laughed and joked. Kisses were exchanged and gagging noises we made. It was nice. More than nice actually. It was calming, pleasant and tranquil. Neither of the groups wanted to break this newfound friendship.

The two leaders' friendships benefitted both gangs. Both of them led the top two gangs in all of Fiore. With them coming together and forming an alliance meant that they both were number one. Now no one would dare try to challenge them for their crowns. Word had spread pretty quickly. They had better respect among the gang world and each group now had more personal perks to certain areas and certain things after important gang leaders had found out about the alliance. After lunch, classes passed by as if it was nothing and Natsu drove Lucy and himself to her place.

%

"Dad, I'm home and I brought Natsu with me!" Lucy had yelled out in her house. She heard a faint okay from the north of her house. Satisfied with her father's answer, she and Natsu made their way to her bedroom. Once in her room, she quickly closed the door, whipped around to face Natsu and said "Now are you gonna tell me what made you throw a shit fit today or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" Natsu gave a hefty sigh. There was going to no avoiding this one.

"Lisanna." Was all he said.

"Okay? And?" Lucy asked. Was this all she was going to get out of this guy? Lisanna? C'mon, there has to be more than just "Lisanna." "Natsu, I'm gonna need more than just that. What did she do to upset you that bad of a mood today?"

"She said some things."

"Okay, but what things?"

"Just things…"

"Natsu…"

"Lucy…"

"Natsu that's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny." She was getting really irritated now. Why won't he just tell her? She thought they were friends. She told him everything. For once in his life he could actually open up and talk to her about things, especially when he's upset.

"Natsu I'm serious! What did the skank tell you?!"

"It's not important."

"Obviously it is if you're visibly upset about it!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AND I WANT TO TRY AND HELP!"

"SHE TRIED TO EMBARSS ME OKAY? SHE TRIED TO TELL EVERYONE I WAS A HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND! SO I EMBARRESED THE BITCH! AND THEN SHE THREATENED YOU OKAY? I DIDN'T LIKE IT. IT HIGHLY PISSED ME OFF! I CHUCKED HER AGAINST THE WALL AND PROMISED TO MURDER HER IF SHE EVER CAME NEAR YOU!" Thank God that her room was sound proof from the inside.

"Natsu…" Lucy said tenderly. She didn't know. He threatened to kill someone to protect her.

"It rubbed me the wrong way how she talked about you. It just really pissed me off to hear someone talk about you like that."

"Thank you."

"You're my best friend. How could I not?"

"I'm your best friend?" She asked shocked.

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

"Because…because our friendship hasn't been very long. We've also hated each other our entire lives up to now."

"Yeah I know but we've also know each other our whole lives. I watched you while we grew up too. I know your likes and dislikes. I just know I can trust you. I'm more comfortable around you then anyone else. Besides, didn't you just say that we were best friends too?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah but, I don't make friends easily after what happened with my mother. You know that. I actually dropped all my friends after she left. Everyone but Levy are part of my family. Levy was technically the only friend I've made since then."

"Your guards are part of your family?"

"They're more of my servants? Their past family members from all the way back, as far as my family can remember, have served the Heartfilia females for generations. This generation is at my command to do whatever I want and need. They're extremely loyal and I consider them family. That's why my gang is my 'family'."

"Oh." Was all Natsu could say. The air grew awkward until he decided to ask, "So how are you and Loke?" She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes like they did when she and Natsu hung out together.

"Oh we're great! Our relationship is amazing. Better than anyone could ask for. He's so loving and caring. He brings me presents all the time and gives me love and attention whenever he sees me. So much that it's sometimes too much and kind of suffocating." Natsu just snorted.

"Sounds like he's compensating for a secret or something." Lucy just frowned at his statement.

"No he's not. He wouldn't keep any secrets from me. I love him and he loves me." She stated as if it was a matter of fact. Natsu was about to say something back until the two heard dinner's ready from the kitchen. Thank goodness her room was close to it, or they wouldn't have heard anyone call for food. Natsu's stomach howled in response and Lucy wailed in laughter. Lucy was quick to learn within the first month of how big of an appetite Natsu had. He also had an extra special love for extremely spicy foods. He must have hid his appetite from her before they started hanging out, because she knew for a fact that he never ate that much around her. But whatever, she didn't mind.

%

"Natsu, I don't think I can do this!" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

"C'mon Lucy. Don't be such a bitch! I thought you we're the king!"

"I am the king, but I'm afraid this is gonna really hurt!"

"Lucy! You're not afraid to get beaten to a pulp, or taking a bullet, but you're afraid of this?"

"CAN YOU BLAME ME?!"

"Everyone from your gang has already done it! For fucks sakes you're the last one who has yet to do it! We made a deal! I GAVE YOU AN EXTRA THREE WEEKS!"

"But-but"

"IT'S JUST A FUCKING NEEDLE! I let you choose the color of it, now hurry the fuck up!"

"Natsu?"

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"Are you really that scared of a needle?" He asked, concerned for the girl. She nodded in response.

"How about this Luce? While you're getting the tattoo, I'll hold onto your other hand." She nodded at his proposition. He nodded his head to the tattoo artist as he took her left hand into his own. He felt her warmth. He felt how quick her pulse was. At the same time however, he felt relaxed and at piece with her hand in his. He noticed how small and slender it was. It fit perfectly into his hand. It's as if their hands were meant to hold one another. He quickly pushed the thought to the far back of his mind. They were friends who spent 90% of their lives hating each other. She wouldn't like him like that and he definitely, for a fact, 100% did not like her like that. He was sure of it…probably. Yeah.

"So," she started. "Luce?"

"Yeah. Luce. It suits you."

"It's weird though."

"Just like you."

"If I wasn't getting a tattoo at the moment, I would smack you upside the head."

"Thank God for that then." She gave him a look and just chuckled.

"But why give me a nickname when no one else has a nickname given to them by you?"

"What do you mean? Ice tits has a nickname."

"Yeah but those are more insults, plus those change every second."

"True. I don't really know why…I guess it's because no one else calls you that. They usually call you Lucy, or Lu. You're _my_ Luce. Just like to everyone else you're Lucy or Lu. It's my nickname for you. No one else has called you that and no one will. It's a best friend thing."

"So does that mean I can call you pinky?"

"…"

"Oh c'mon. Please?"

"Don't test me Luce."

"Okay, how about…END?" Natsu glared at her at a horrible memory.

"Why?"

"Because I know your full name Dumbo, and sounds cool and scary."

"But Salamander is already scary in our profession."

"I know that Etherious. Natsu. Dragneel." She pronounced each word carefully, like a syllable. A shiver was sent down his spine. It pleased him the way his name rolled off her tongue and he didn't understand why, yet at the same time it pissed him off, because of what happened to his mother and brother. Only his brother called him Etherious Natsu. He just pushed the thought to back of mind and gave a minor animalistic growl.

"Did you just growl at me?" She asked amused.

"Maybe." He smirked at her. She just laughed. After her tattoo was done she held it up to examine it. It was the Fairy Tail symbol on her right hand in her favorite color, pink!

"Look Natsu!" She exclaimed, showing him her newly acquired tattoo.

"It looks nice there Luce. Good choice in color too. It matches my hair." He winked at her. She just snorted and gently shoved him. "C'mon Luce." He said, holding out his hand for her to take, while the other one was grabbing the doorknob. She gently took his hand and he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled the giant crowd of people in the main hall. She jumped in surprise and shock. She looked at Natsu in confusion.

"Welcome to my family Luce. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Natsu said to the blonde haired girl. He was looking at her with such gentleness that to anyone who didn't know him, would have guessed that he was in love with her. She just stared back at him with tears in her eyes. "Luce why yuh crying? We did this for you. This is your family now. Please don't cry? Is it too grand for yuh?" She just smiled and shook her head.

"It's perfect Natsu. I've never felt more complete. Thank you so much."

"Ay, you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you now. It's been what? Three months now?" She nodded at his question. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, enveloping him into a giant hug. He was surprised at first but soon, slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please never leave Natsu" He shook his head at her statement.

"Every time you see that symbol on your hand, remember that we're all here for you. We'll never leave you. _I'll_ never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Do I need to write it blood for you get it through your thick skull?" She giggled at his question.

"That would be nice." He just rolled his eyes and grabbed her freshly tattooed hand and dragged her to the middle of the main hall.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?" Natsu screamed at the large crowd. They all quieted and all eyes landed on the pair of friends. "We're here to celebrate not only a new alliance between the Celestial Guards and Fairy Tail, but also the new members we have acquired. Not only the grunts and the elites have joined our family, but the king of Celestial Guard herself has joined our family. She is a very close friend of mine so treat her well everyone. To Lucy Heartfilia!"

"TO LUCY!" Everyone in the hall yelled while the said girl was blushing at all the attention.

"With that being said!" Natsu bellowed to the crowd. "Taking effect immediately, we will have a new leader also. Lucy will be my co-leader in the gang. And she will also be head of our new branch. This a newly acquired branch known as the special tasks force. They will be the one who deal with the big shots, besides me and my team. Got it?"

"YES SIR"

"Now…LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Everyone screamed in happiness.


	9. Use My Shoulder Please

_The first time Natsu met Lucy was when he was about three years old. He was playing with his toy dragons in his bedroom. He was having a grand adventure with each and every one of them. He had one favorite dragon in particular. This dragon had the yellowest of eyes and the reddest of scales. His wings stretched out about a good foot. It was way larger than all of the other dragons that he had in his possession. This dragon was the king of all the dragons and Natsu dedicated him to his dad. His dad was king of his work and his family. Natsu named the dragon Igneel, after his amazing father._

" _Natsu." Said a voice from behind the small, salmon haired, child. Natsu looked around and saw his mother and his father standing at the doorway, side by side, looking at him lovingly._

" _Mommy, daddy!" Natsu exclaimed, getting up off of his floor, running to hi parents. He jumped up into Igneel's arms and was caught effortlessly. "Daddy you should have seen it! Igneel was teaching me magic! We went out into the woods and taught me how to catch my own food!"_

" _Oh did he now?" His father asked amused. Natsu nodded with such enthusiasm._

" _Yeah! And then, and then, we went back to our den and he had me practice my dragon slaying magic!"_

" _That's amazing baby." His mother spoke softly to him. "But would Igneel mind if we took you away for a while?"_

" _Why?" He asked his mother._

" _There's someone we want you to meet. She's a really nice girl and we would like to know if she could play with you." Natsu considered he request and then nodded in agreement. And with that, they went downstairs to the main sitting room. When they arrived to the room, he saw a girl in another lady's arms. He was amused by how huge her eyes were. While he stared at her in amusement, she was doing the same. She took in his hair and his clothes. She wanted say hello, see what kind of toys he had._

" _Natsu," His father started. "Meet Lucy. She's a new friend who's gonna come over to play with you a lot from now on, okay?" He nodded in response to his father's question._

" _Don't be shy honey. Say hello." Said the other lady hold the blonde haired girl._

" _Hi." She said in a tiny, shy voice. "I'm Lucy."_

 _Natsu broke out into a big smile and said, "Hi Lucy! I'm Natsu. Wanna go see my dragons?" He asked in excitement. He had a new friend to go on amazing adventures on._

" _We'll have your dragons moved to the playroom honey." His mother told him. "Why don't you go show Lucy where that is okay?" Both parents let the children down._

" _C'mon Lucy! You have to meet Igneel! He's the king of the dragons. He's gonna love you!" He told Lucy. The parents set the children down and Natsu took a hold of her hand and dragged her to the playroom. When he showed her his toys she was amazed. They played all day. After a while, Lucy finally was comfortable enough to really trust and enjoy Natsu's presence. Before the children knew it, it was time for little Lucy to go home. Natsu and the blonde haired girl clung to each other, crying, not wanting to leave each other's company._

" _I don't want to leave Natsu!" Lucy wailed. "Please let me stay with him!"_

" _Why can't Lucy stay?! We have a big house!" Jude crouched down in front of the bawling children. They both glowered at the older man and Jude just chuckled._

" _Natsu, is it okay if I take my Lucy home? She lives with us and has her own bedroom. I'm her daddy and I'd miss her very much if she never came home. So, please?"_

" _NO!" He shouted._

" _How about I promise she'll be back to play with you every week if she can come back home with her mommy and I." Natsu thought long and hard. Jude was right though. She did have her own home. She lived with her own mommy and daddy. Plus she'd be coming over a lot. With much reluctance, Natsu slowly let go of Lucy._

" _Say goodbye to Natsu, Lucy." Jude told the toddler while picking her up._

" _Bye Natsu. I don't want to go but daddy needs me." She said sniffling. "I'll see you next time we come over."_

 **% % % %**

"Okay Loke. I'll talk to later. Tell your mother I said hello. Okay…I know. Love you too. Okay. Yes I know. I always do. Okay, love you. Bye bye." She ended her call on her cell phone.

"Who was that?" Lucy jumped at the new voice in the room. She was currently in her kitchen leaning against the island. She turned around and saw Natsu raiding her refrigerator. It had been almost six months now and Natsu had gotten so comfortable that he just invites himself into their house and raids their fridge. The worst part was, Jude encouraged it.

"Natsu! What the fuck you ass face!"

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my best friend?"

"Well you are, but, that's not the reason you come here. You come here for our food." Natsu pretended to act shocked and pressed his hand over his heart.

"You wound me Luce. I would _never_." She just rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Besides our food. Why else are you here Natsu?"

"Like I said, I came to visit my best friend." Lucy looked at him in disbelief. "Well that aaaaaand take her to an emergency meeting at Fairy Tail Hall." Lucy just looked at Natsu with an 'I told you' face.

"Are you gonna tell me why or are you gonna leave me hanging?"

"I'll tell you on the way there. You're co-leader and you deserve to know before all the other members, but it's not something that can be quickly explained here. We have a long drive to base so c'mon hurry that fat ass up." Lucy scoffed and smacked him upside the head.

"Let me get changed. I'm still in my pajamas you pink haired STD."

"STD?"

"Yes, now shut up." She answered while walking away to her bedroom. Five minutes later, she was dressed and walked back into the kitchen.

Natsu stared at her. She wore a sleeveless white dress with a sweetheart neckline that showed off her curves very nicely. The dress flared out a little and ended just above her knees. She wore her hair in pig tails that just made the outfit come together.

"Wow." Was all he could muster out. He ignored the fact that his heart was beating mile a minute.

"What? Is it too much?" She asked, worried. He just shook his head.

"No. It's uhhhhh…ahem…it's very you. It shows your boss but at the same time it's not intimidating and very approachable."

"I should change then. I don't want to look like I'm a push over."

"No you're fine. Besides, we have to leave now. We should have been on the road yesterday." He told the blonde girl while grabbing her hand and dragging her out to his truck.

"Natsu! BYE DAD I'M GOING OUT WITH NATSU!" She yelled out. She heard an okay and with that they were on the road.

"Why is the base in the middle of nowhere again?" She asked Natsu.

" _Because_ _Lucille_ , if we had a base directly in the city, we would be highly targeted and attacked. Anyway, so the reason why we're having an emergency meeting is because we had an open threat from Sabertooth. They recently just got a new leader after your team killed him."

"Jiemma was an ass hat who deserved to die. Plus he almost caused a war. He's one of the reasons my father almost died. He sent of his highly skilled assassins to kill him in his sleep. Luckily I was there to stop it."

"How did it happen?"

"I came in to check on him because I can hear him crying at night sometimes and I wanted to see if he was okay. When I had stepped into his room I saw a dark figure in the room hovering of him. I screamed out and rushed towards the person. I was able to get a good few hits on him before he fled. He was fast. He did, however, drop his dagger which had their gang symbol engraved in it."

"Why didn't you go after their whole gang then?" Natsu asked out of curiosity.

"Because I wanted them to see the mark I made. I wanted them to suffer. I personally went in and killed the man who gave out the order. I also made sure they knew it was me and not my team. I left gold stars and a golden crown."

"Why a crown?"

"The sliver stars symbolize I was there with my gang and I participated, but stars and a gold crown mean that not only was I there, but I had acted alone."

"Oh."

"So anyway back to why we're having this meeting."

"Oh yeah, where was I? Oh yeah…a new leader. So, recently, Sabertooth got a new leader who openly declared war to us. They took over part of our turf in Magnolia. We need to strike back."

"Okay…so obviously we can't directly strike back."

"And why not?"

"Because it's what they want us to do. They've prepared for this. They expect us to attack upfront. They will have the upper hand."

"Well what do you suggest?" He asked offended.

"We wait and attack silently."

"But, that's not who Fairy Tail is."

"But it's who the Celestial Guard is."

"That's all good and dandy, but we need to show them who's boss, and if we attack upfront they'll know we mean business and that we're not pussies who do things behind the scenes." He was clearly irritated with how she wanted to go and do things. He wanted to it his way. They've won plenty of turf wars being upfront. But, then again, her team was elite and had risen their way to the top by being behind the scenes. But still, attacking upfront was how they did it and he wasn't going to break now.

"Natsu why aren't you listening to what I have to say?" She asked irritated. She couldn't understand why he couldn't see why they needed to be silent about it. This new leader obviously will have some sort of trick up their sleeve.

"Because what you're saying isn't going to win this war okay? It'll buy us some time while we work out another strategy, but if we hit this head on we'll be able to push them back enough for them to admit defeat."

"But he has something up his sleeve!" Lucy argued.

"And our gang is sturdy to take a hit!"

"You know whatever. This is typical of you." She told him while huffing and looking out her window to ignore the salmon haired man.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Lucy said nothing.

"Lucy…what do you mean?" He tried to ask again. Again she said nothing.

"LUCILLE HEARTFILIA ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"FINE! When we were little you were always commanding. You never, not once, took my ideas into consideration. It was always 'Lucy we're gonna do this.' 'Lucy we're gonna do that." You never asked me what I wanted to do. And when I did input my opinion about what we should play it was, "No Lucy I wanna do this.' Or, "No Lucy, that's a dumb idea, we're gonna do this instead.' And when we got into fights and you made me cry? You never saw my side of things. You never cared why I was crying. You were selfish then and you're selfish now, refusing to see my side of things. That's what I mean." She had said it. What had upset her a lot as a small child.

Natsu was silent for a while, thinking about what Lucy had just told him. It was a lot to take in and think about. But she had a point. He tried to remember them playing as children. Holy hell, she was right. He remembered their fights. It was because she didn't do what he wanted to do.

" _That's not fair Natsu!" Tiny Lucy yelled at a younger Natsu._

" _Yes it is. It's my house so we play what I wanna play!"_

" _Nuh-uh! You have to be fair. That's not what best friends do to each other! Best friends share and play and are nice to each other."_

" _Well you're not my best friend Lucy." Natsu said as a matter of factly._

" _Yes I am!" Lucy told him, angrier about the fact that he just said something very mean to her._

" _No you're not. You're here because your daddy and my daddy said that we have to be together forever."_

" _Is that a bad thing?" The blonde haired girl asked confused._

" _Yes, because your daddy and my daddy are doing this for their business and you don't really love me!"_

" _I do love you Natsu. Whoever said that is a liar! You're my best friend and I want to play with you forever."_

" _Zeref isn't a liar! My older brother always tells the truth and never lies! Don't call him a liar!"_

" _But he is a liar and I don't hate you!" Lucy tried to argue with the tiny, angry, salmon haired heir. But, he wasn't going to have any of it. To him, she was a liar who just said something mean about his older brother. He pushed the girl down to the floor with all his might._

" _I hate you Lucy. I told you not to call my brother a liar. I never want to play with you again. Go away. Go home."_

" _Natsu?"_

" _I SAID GO HOME! I HATE YOU!" Natsu screamed at the girl. Lucy's eyes started to water, from fear and pain. She turned towards Igneel's office and ran away sobbing more than she ever had in her short lived life._

 _Later that day his mother was declared dead from multiple stab wounds and a bullet to the head and Zeref was nowhere to be found. The police had told Natsu that it was his brother who had taken his mother from this world. Zeref, his older brother, the person who he looked up to had taken the center of Natsu's world away from him. The young boy's view of life shattered. His image of his brother was tarnished and he turned into an angry child. He did end up realizing that Lucy was right about his brother, but his mother's death just made him hate her even more. To him, Lucy was the reason his mother had died. If only she hadn't fought with him then they could have had their usual cookies and milk time with her and Zeref wouldn't have gotten to her. He swore he'd kill his brother for what happened to one of the most important people in his life._

Natsu snapped out of his day dream and realized, Lucy was right. He was the one who always decided what they were gonna do, and when to do it. He even picked fights with her. He was selfish and spoiled and many more things that made him feel like complete utter shit.

He sighed and said, "You're right Luce. I'm so sorry. I should have listened to your opinion then and I should listen to them now. You're my co-leader to _our_ gang. Your opinion matters and will always matter. You have every right to say I'm selfish, but I'm gonna change starting now. I'm gonna change for you, because you're my best friend and I hate fighting with you. Your opinion should, and will always matter to me. You're number one in my life. I'm sorry Luce."

"Natsu…" Surprised is what you could say Lucy was. He had just apologized for the years of anger and yelling and controlling he had done to her in her life. What could she say? What _should_ she say? She was shocked. She never would have expected him to apologize for something he had so firmly believed he had never done.

"So, now, I would like to hear your opinion about what we should do…please." She snapped out of the shock.

"Uhhhh, right, okay. So I was saying that we should go stealth, at first, at least for now. This new leader is obviously betting, hoping, that Fairy Tail is going to go on the offense first thing. He has some sort of trump card. I'm betting that if we fight head into this fight blind, there will way more casualties than anyone would like. How I see it, if we don't fight first and go stealth we could find out their grand plan. We could take a member or two and get the information out them, AND THEN we go on the offense, knowing what they're planning and how to avoid any casualties from our members."

Natsu had to think about her plan. She had a point. His gang usually ran in completely blind into a battle, causing more deaths than he would ever like to admit. He thought that if he had used her strategy in previous gang wars, so many more of his family members would be alive. For the first time, he saw Luce's point of view and realized she was right. Her plan was safe and wouldn't cost nearly as many lives as it would have if they attacked head on.

"Alright." He said in defeat.

"Alright?" She asked confused.

"Alright. We'll go with your plan. It's the safest route and would cost less lives."

Lucy smiled at him. She finally got him to use that brain of his. She knew he knew that she was right. She didn't want to have to lose any members at all. She wanted to make sure they all survived, if God allowed her that much.

"Thank you Natsu."

"Why are you thanking me? Your plan is the right plan."

"Never mind. Sooooooo, do you wanna tell me why you spaced out there before you decided to use my strategy?"

"I was just remembering something from our past."

"Oh yeah? What was it?"

"The day I decided that I hated you."

"Oh."

"I remember our fight and what happened later that day. Zeref had killed my mother when you left early. I was so sad and angry. I remembering bawling my eyes out when the cops told me she died. I remember realizing you were right about what you had said about Zeref. I hated you even more because you were right and my narrow-mindedness had killed my mother. If only you hadn't left we could have spent time with mom and had cookies and milk like we normally did. Maybe she'd still be here today and I wouldn't have hated like I did. I'm so sorry Luce."

"Natsu I-"Lucy had started.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish and listened to you, I wouldn't be feeling all this guilt and regret that I do. If only I had realized that, that cock sucking, anal fucking asshole was a liar and evil, then she'd be here."

"Natsu, you know that's not true."

"But it is Luce! I'm the reason my mother is dead. I could have stopped all of this ever happening!"

"NATSU! PULL OVER!" Lucy exclaimed, desperate.

"What?" The young, distressed boy asked.

"I said pull over."

"What? But, were in the middle of nowhere right now. All there is dirt on the sides of the road.

"Now Natsu."

"But-"

" _Now Etherious Natsu Dragneel._ " Oh shit, she had used _that_ tone. He did as she said. "Okay now get out of the car."

"What?" He asked, highly confused.

" _Now!_ " She commanded.

He did as he was told. He didn't want to be hurt. He unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door and got out. She followed suite and met him on his side and stared him down in the face. He was getting nervous. Was she gonna hit him and tell him he was stupid, but she didn't. She hugged him. He felt her tears soaking his shirt. Why was she crying?

"It's not your fault. Her death wasn't your fault. No one blames you."

"Luce…" Natsu said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"You don't know if she would have been killed if we were spending time with her. You never know. Maybe Zeref would have killed her and us if we had all been in the same room when he decided to make his move. I never knew you harbored these feeling. I'm so sorry. I know you cried when the police told you, but if need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here. I should have tried to be a better friend. I shouldn't have let you push me away like that. Maybe if I was there for you, we'd be better friends then we are now."

"No, please don't say that Luce." Tears were falling down Natsu's face. He couldn't make them stop. They just continued to roll down his face. He hid his face in her hair.

"We've been friends for six months Natsu. And I want you to tell me everything, no matter how painful it may be to talk about it. This is something you've held in since you were little and that's not okay. I'm here for you, that's what best friends are for. To be there for one another and love each other when no one else will, right?"

Natsu smiled and kissed her head.

"Yeah, it is. Thank you, I needed this."

Lucy looked up at the crying male in front of her and smiled. She realized he was turning into her world. Everything she did was centered around him. And vice versa for Natsu. In those six months of being best friends, she was always on his mind. Making sure everything he did didn't upset her in any way. He just realized, while he mourned his mother, the center of his universe, Lucy become his new center. It should have upset him, he shouldn't replace his mother, but he found himself to be satisfied with it. Lucy pushed off of him and rubbed the rest of the tears from her face and smiled at him.

"C'mon fuck boi, we have a meeting to go to. We're already really late so just reschedule it to tomorrow. We can sleep at the hall. I'll call my dad and tell him the night I'm spending the night."

Natsu nodded. She made him feel happy. Just looking at her made him fill with pride. She was his best friend. His trusted co-leader. The one person he could never, ever replace. He remembered what Lucy had told him before their fight.

" _You're my best friend and I want to play with you forever."_

"Yeah. Forever." Natsu muttered to himself before getting in his truck and driving off again.

 **AN: Hi guys! Sorry I'm late…again. I've been very busy in my home life and it's been stressful. I finally sat down to write this. Thank you so much for the patience! Happy Thanks Giving to those of you in the U.S. Please follow favorite and review! Or not…it's up to you.**


	10. End of the Week

_Once upon a time, there was a young boy. He had onyx eyes, salmon hair and a smile that could brighten up anybody's day. This boy had a mother, a father, an older brother and a best friend whom he could never get enough of. They lived in a big house; so big, that they had butlers and maids going around the house and clean all day. Their lives seemed perfect to all of those around them. The boy's father was rich, his brother was nice to him, his mother adored him and his best friend loved him and promised to be together forever._

 _The boy's house was always filled with laughter and smiles. Hugs and kisses were given every single day, and, or whenever anybody asked for them. Fresh baked cookies could be smelled every_ _Sunday_ _, the start of the new week, and the boy always knew that he had to make those sweets last, because his best friend came over once a week and they had milk and cookies with his mother. Oh yeah, life was perfect for the child._

 _Then one day the laughter and the smiles around the giant house just stopped. What had replaced the smiles and laughter was pain and tears. The house turned darker and more depressing than it should have been. That giant house filled with servants you could always see cleaning seemed emptier now. There were no more fresh baked cookies every_ _Sunday_ _anymore. The young boy's father always cried, he hated the person he once called his best friend, and his brother whom he once trusted and cared for was missing and in trouble. Worst of all? He lost his mother._

 _It hurt him so much knowing she wouldn't be there to tuck him in at night and to check for monsters under his bed, to kiss him good morning and to drive him to school. She wouldn't be the one baking those fresh cookies every_ _Sunday_ _anymore. She wouldn't be there to comfort him when he got hurt, or scared, or even angry. She was the one who made the giant house fill with smiles and laughter; but she was gone, and it was all because of his bother._

 _Then one day the little boy had to say goodbye to the giant house. His father was tired of being sad. The house reminded everyone of his mother and what had happened that sad day. It wasn't goodbye forever though. You see the boy's father promised to give him the house when he was older. He knew how much he treasured it. However, the boy soon forgot that promise._

 _It wasn't because the young boy didn't want the giant house. It was because when the young boy and his father moved into the city into another giant house, smiles were brought back. Not for the young boy, but for his father. His father had found another lady after years of being sad. This new mother wasn't that bad. She was beautiful, kind and gentle, but no one could ever replace HIS mother. The boy acted happy for his father. So as his father was happy, he was happy._

 _Soon enough the boy had a little sister. He promised himself he wouldn't let her be sad and in pain as much as he was. He vowed to protect her with all he had, no matter what it took. As the years went by, the boy's new family grew happier and happier, but he never could no matter how hard he tried. Was it because he could never forget what happened to his mother, or was it because he knows he could never get the person he once called a friend to ever love him again._

 **XXX**

Natsu and Lucy had arrived to the safe house in the middle of the night. Hours prior to their arrival, Natsu had Lucy text the crew that the meeting would be held the next day at 9:00 A.M. sharp in the briefing room. The drive there was long and tiring. Thank goodness, the safe house was a giant mansion or else no one would have a place to sleep in situations like this; or if anybody needed a place to lay low. It was perfectly in the middle of nowhere, way out from the city. It was more like a mansion on private property on the country side of Fiore. If you turned left on Mavis Rd, there would be a long dirt road that wound its way up to a farm house. It blended well into the country side, because it was also disguised as a farm, and behind that farm house about a couple miles down, towards the middle of their land stood the Fairy Tail safe house.

Being the main leader of Fairy Tail, Natsu got the master bedroom. He placed Lucy directly across the hall from his bedroom. He had many reasons for this of course; the main being able to reach her if he has a need to talk to about anything and everything. Their rooms were very differently designed. Natsu's room was painted a deep fiery red while Lucy's was a soft pink. He had a California King sized bed with four ball posts; while she had a full-size platform bed with drawers on the sides and a simple white wooden headboard. Everything in the leader's room had some sort of connection to fire while being colored red or gold while his second in command had pastels all around her room. His room was massive with the master bathroom connected. While her room was still spacious, it had a one-bedroom apartment feeling to it. She too had a connecting bathroom, but the bathroom also led to her close friend, Levy McGarden's bedroom. It was the perfect set up for both of them.

Lucy had no time when she and Natsu first arrived, because they were too tired. As soon as she woke up, however, she took in every detail of the living quarters that Natsu had given her. Needless to say, she was quite impressed. Either her salmon haired best friend had the exact same taste as her when it came to decorating, or he just paid really good attention to her liked and dislikes. She bet on then second option. She was in love with everything about the room. Unlike her bedroom at home, which was filled with stuffed animals and toys of her childhood thanks to her father, this room had a more adult feel to it. It was as if she had a new home away from home.

"Lulu!" Shouted out a voice that broke said girl from her thoughts. Lucy turned and saw her tiny friend, Levy McGarden, running towards her.

"Hi Lev." Lucy responded while hugging her.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night. Natsu and I were late to leave and we had to pull over for pee stops and food. Yeah…it was a long drive."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Levy said while frowning.

Lucy shook her head and said, "It's no big deal. We're fine now. A little tired, but okay. Anyway, we should be getting ready for the meeting."

"Are you gonna come down with me?" The blunette asked hopeful and pleading with her eyes.

"I can't, but I'll meet you down there. I have to meet up with Natsu first." Lucy responded. Levy frowned in response.

"Okay. I'll meet you down there okay?" The blonde nodded in response.

Later that morning when everyone started to file into the briefing room, they saw the two co-leaders waiting at the top of the stage, serious and almost seemingly angry. If the gang members didn't fear them before, they did now. No one could even look at either of them in the face. The noise had gone from rowdy to a low mumble to pure silence. No one even dared to sniffle, cough or even swallow.

"Okay listen up everybody!" Started Natsu, "As we all know Sabertooth has declared war against us. The king and I have come to a decision. As of right now we are not attacking face first." The crowd immediately started to protest in dismay.

"HEY!" The Fairy Tail founder bellowed. "I don't care what any of you have to say right now. I have personally chosen each and every one of you to join this gang, excluding Lucy's team of course. Every one of your lives matters to me, a lot. We have had too many casualties going at things my way. I don't want that this time around, so listen to what Lucy has to say."

Lucy smiled at Natsu and said, "Thank you. I know we haven't had very long time to get to know each other…mainly because our _business_ is going well and we haven't been openly threatened. That is, until now. From what I know about Sabertooth, it's that their new leader is brash and too reckless to rise to the top, but he's also cunning. He's planning something, hoping we take the bait and head straight into battle. But with my plan we can get to know what his weaknesses are. How we can destroy him from the inside out. I am choosing two people from stealth to infiltrate their facility and kidnap one of their members and bring them to one of our various locations in the city. Once we have them in our hands we'll force them to give us what we want."

"And what would that be?" Someone asked in a rudely toned manner. Natsu's head snapped towards the direction he heard the oh so familiar voice of Lissana, but he couldn't find her in the giant crowd…lucky bitch.

" _That would be_ , information. They have information that we want. We want to know them inside and out. The mission will go down the day we were challenged to face them on the street. Got it?"

Everyone yelled, "AYE SIR!"

"Good!" Natsu yelled. "Then meeting dismissed. Get the fuck out of here, you have things to do enemies to kill!" Natsu turned to Lucy but she wasn't there anymore. He looked around and saw her leaving with Levy. They looked like they were having a good conversation and he didn't want to interrupt them. Oh well, he'd have another opportunity to talk to her later. It wasn't like he was with her all the time. It was a good break for both of them. He decided to head down to the game room; have some fun before he and the gang needed to head back.

"Loki, I'm sorry but, when are you going to break up with Lucy." What the fuck did Natsu just hear? He definitely heard that right? He stopped walking and stayed behind the corner to listen in.

"Aries, you know I can't do that right now. She's our leader. If she found out about us she'd be devastated. I can't do that to her."

"She won't out if you break up with her. You don't even love her!"

"I know, just wait a bit longer. I promise."

"Okay. I'm just getting a little impatient. I'm sorry." Natsu heard Loki chuckle and something that sounded similar to a kiss.

"I love you my little sheep."

"And I you my lion." The gang leader heard two footsteps walk in different directions. One was heading towards him, they sounded somewhat heavier than the other's. Well whoever it was, Natsu was going to rip them to shreds. As soon as the person got close enough, he grabbed them by their arm, threw them against the wall and put his hand around their throat making sure they couldn't escape.

"Natsu!" Loki exclaimed while choking and clawing at his throat; hoping said man would let him go.

" _How dare you_."

"Look, Natsu, buddy…pal. I can explain."

" _How…DARE YOU_!"

"Natsu calm down. People will hear you." Loki pleaded in a desperate manner.

" _Three years. Three GOD DAMN YEARS SHE GAVE YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?!_ " He tightened his hand around Loki's neck.

"Can't- can't breathe! Natsu please!"

" _Tell me why. Did you even love her? Why? Why why why why WHY?!_ "

"BECAUSE SHE'S TOO INDEPENTDENT!"

" _What?_ " The answer shocked him a bit to where he loosened his grip on the accused Loki.

"Have you seen her. She's smart, independent, leader of her own gang. She's not helpless. It's not that I don't love her…she's just not what I want. I want to feel like a hero to take care of somebody. Aries is what I want…and I love her." Loki hoped Natsu would understand where he was coming from. Instead, he just laughed.

"God, you're a fucking idiot. You had a chance to rule with Lucy. You two could have had your own division in the gang, but you're throwing all away because her independence challenges your masculinity?"

"I-yes?"

"End of the week."

"What?"

"You have until the end of the week to break up with her."

"And if I don't?" The lion haired man asked with curiosity and fear. The smaller man of the two smiled wickedly.

"I'll tell her myself. And after she finds out I'll murder you for not keeping your word."

"But I didn-"

" _Everyone_ gives me their word, whether they like it or not. And if you don't, which I'm highly hoping you do." Natsu started while lighting his zippo lighter and bringing it in close to Loki's face. "I'll roast you like the disgusting pig you are. You remember why my name is Salamander in this business right?" Loki nodded and gulped.

"So, you're gonna keep your word… _right?_ " Again, Loki nodded and Natsu finally let him go and started to walk away.

Before Loki could finally run away Natsu stopped, turned around and said, "Lucy was too good for you anyway. I don't know what she ever saw in a cuck like you."

 _ **AN: I know it's been a while…sorry it's been crazy. I was also rereading the story and didn't really like how Natsu and Lucy were acting. They're killers who enjoy what they do. So, I wanted to give myself a somewhat reminder that this is how I want my characters to be? Yes, they'll be happy go lucky teenagers, but at the same time…because they've been doing this for some time…Natsu and Lucy really enjoy killing. But uhhhh thanks. Read review and follow!**_


End file.
